Things Seldom Seen
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: A vampire with no name has apparently survived (so far) through her infinite existence, dead to everyone she ever knew. That is, until the Cullen clan found her. But she has a horrible disadvantage with no known cause that could lead to her demise in this cruel kill or be-killed world. Can she ever find hope again? Or is she doomed to solitude and darkness?
1. The Sunrise in Darkness

**A/N: First try at a Twilight story, hehe, hope you guys enjoy! I'd love for you to leave a review as well, please! :)**

~Things Seldom Seen~

Chapter One: The Sunrise in Darkness

_I don't know my own name. _She thought. She wandered the forests of Washington State, alone. She was a vampire, and having not eaten in goodness knows how long, was determined to stay away from humans. Her hypersensitive nose warned her of threats-and herself. The moment she even caught the slightest trace of human she hid.

This woman was indeed nameless. She'd been a vampire for countless days and solitary nights. She didn't think she'd make it much longer.

Today was a particularly cloudy day. The dark masses overhead rumbled and soared along the sky in slow motion.

The thunder made the earth tremble, and the woman could feel moisture in the air. Her pale skin seemed especially out of place as she sat against a tree, of which its bark was dampened by recent rains and made it darker.

Today...she felt so..hopeless. _What's it worth to anyone? I'm dead to the world. And alone. Always alone..._ Somehow, the moment she realized what she'd become, she saw the downfall.

The spiral downward into a massive void of which she couldn't escape. It came from within herself, and it was relentless. Up until today its presence was a shadow, looming over her from behind. Inescapable. Always there. Consuming her every thought.

It was an entity that was deadly and of her own making. She was ashamed. Defeated. Lost. She didn't know what to do or how to stop it. She'd foreseen this day for a long time coming. The negative spiral that led to her demise. She sat against the tree..trapped in her own mind.

And she let it win. She felt everything slow down...it was silent. The thunder that quaked the very ground and demanded all attention was nothing. The few drops of rain on her skin were nothing. The rampant thoughts slowed and stopped, like a dam being built in a river. It was eerie. But nice...

* * *

><p>"Who is she?"<p>

"I don't know. We found her a few miles from here." A soft male voice spoke.

Footsteps. "Who's this?" A female voice.

The second voice- "We're not sure. We found her..but she's not a human."

The female. "Yes I see that...did you change her?"

"No. She was already like this."

"Then why hasn't she woken up?" The female sounded worried.

"We don't know Esme, and Carlisle can't seem to wake her."

"Is she..?"

"It's impossible." Said she soft male's voice.

Suddenly, the nameless woman sat up. Her expression portrayed fear and feral instinct. She got off of the table and went to the nearest corner, teeth bared.

All three vampires in the room, Edward, Carlisle and Esme stood with their hands up. They faced the nameless woman. Suddenly, something caught Carlisle's eye and he let his hands drop.

Edward and Esme soon noticed as well, and they glanced at the patriarch, puzzled.

"Your eyes aren't open." The doctor said in a calm voice.

"They've always been that way-now leave me alone!" The woman snarled, voice breaking.

"Don't go-we're here to help." Esme said, taking a step towards her.

The woman's lip curled and she tried to scramble out of the room, but Edward blocked the doorway.

"Let me out!" The woman screeched. She sounded terrified. Carlisle nodded at his son and Edward moved aside. The woman ran down and out the door, returning to the forest. Dry sobs could be heard, and thudding footsteps against the damp ground.

"If she doesn't want help we can't force it." Carlisle explained, a hand on his son's shoulder.

Esme clasped her hands over her heart. "The poor girl seemed in a lot of stress."

"We can't force anything. If she wants to come back she will, we need to earn her trust."

"I doubt she'll ever _want _to come back." Edward scoffed quietly.

Carlisle nodded. "But we can hope. Come, Alice, Bella and Emmett could be back anytime now." He said, heading downstairs.

**A/N: So how was that? Good, bad, mediocre? I'd love to hear from you! :D**


	2. A Choice to Make

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**Guest: Will do! Thank you. :)**

**LillyZ: I'm glad you think so! And yes she uses her other senses.**

**MyladyNancy: I do my best. ;) hope to hear from you again.**

**DanathaKettu: Thank you so much! :)**

**Now onto Chapter Two!**

~Things Seldom Seen~

Chapter Two: A Choice To Make

The nameless woman paced a mile from the Cullen house, forcing herself to stop fleeing and think. _I've been alone all these years. Suddenly I lose it and I'm.._ she was about to say 'captured,' but she stopped herself from doing that too.

_That's an exaggeration. They were...trying to help. They seemed to have clear minds-except for the younger male. The female seemed nervous. But they also seemed to have good intentions. Maybe they _can _help me._ She thought and debated with herself until she assumed her brain couldn't work anymore.

She felt terribly nervous and constantly at war with herself. Was this the right choice to make? This could change her monotone and so far pointless existence for the better.

* * *

><p>The woman followed her scent back to the rather large house. Her breathing-though unnecessary- was deep, ragged. She stood at the door and knocked. Her hands flew behind her back and clenched into tight fists as she waited for someone to appear.<p>

And that someone was either going to either disown and reject her with utter fury-as they had every right to do, or welcome her with almost overly open arms.

The woman shifted uncomfortably. She'd been surviving without vision for an uncanny amount of time but it didn't unnerve her any less. She anticipated sudden noises, smells, or movements at any given time.

She heard footsteps from inside the house. They weren't muffled at all to her. The doorknob was being turned, and the heavy piece of wood was opened with ease. "Oh-hello." The same female voice from before said. It sounded...shocked.

Esme turned around. "Carlisle." She said. She didn't bother to raise her voice, and the blonde haired doctor was at her side in a second.

"You've come back." He said. There was the slight trace of a smile in his voice.

The nameless woman only nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Please, come in." Esme said, stepping forward to place a hand on her back. The foreign vampire stiffened visibly, and took shuffling steps into the house.

"You can meet everyone." Carlisle implored, upstairs in a blur to notify his children. Everyone soon came trailing down, golden eyes not leaving the stranger.

* * *

><p>"Everyone say your names. I'm Carlisle Cullen." The doctor told her, inwardly hoping the others would remain calm and collected.<p>

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." The soft voiced female again...

"I'm Edward, their eldest." The younger male from before spoke. He seemed yet uneasy.

"I'm Bella, his wife." A more bold voiced female spoke.

_She seems to be barely more than a newborn._ the woman thought.

"You're right." Edward said. The woman stepped back.

"Oh-uh..Edward is able to read thoughts." Esme explained. The woman nodded carefully.

"I'm Emmett. Edward's brother." The woman could tell from his voice and what she could sense of the way he stood that he was friendly enough and not nervous at all.

"I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife." A prim voice sounded. The nameless newcomer furrowed her brow. She could tell that Rosalie was temperamental and could turn on you at any given time.

"I'm Jasper." Definitely a bit uneasy about this whole thing, the woman determined.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's wife. Pleased to meet you." A more airy voice entered the conversation, and the woman felt slightly more at ease. These people weren't here to hurt her...she had to remember that.

"I'm Renesmeé, Bella and Edward's daughter." The final voice said. It was clear, but smaller than the others. And that's when the woman noticed.

_Human._

She stepped back more and threw her hands over her nose and mouth for whatever good it did her.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle inquired, trying to keep minimal panic out of his voice.

"She senses that Renesmeé has some human in her." Edward said, his voice strained.

"Please-just, breathe deeply, smell. It isn't that bad." Esme attempted to calm everyone down. Rosalie and Jasper had stepped in front of the younger hybrid to protect her. Renesmeé had tears welling in her eyes.

"I-can't..." The woman growled, her eyes squeezed shut.

Carlisle frowned slightly and walked so he was beside the woman, who visibly tensed and prepared to flee or fight.

The doctor simply put his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe." He instructed.

The woman reluctantly relaxed and did a sharp, short inhale. She shuddered and tensed again, hands clenched at her sides. _The smell is almost overwhelming..._ she thought, teeth clenching.

She took a longer breath in, and continued to. She went from frigid and slowly focused on the scent and the male's hands on her shoulders. Her face, screwed in discomfort, smoothed out and revealed the stranger's hidden beauty.

Carlisle let out a breath of his own. "Good." He whispered.

The woman felt a small wave of warmth pass through her at the praise and continued until she could resist the scent of human if some thought was applied.

"I-I can do it." She said. Carlisle nodded and let his hands drop, taking a step back.

"So what is it you've come to us for?" Jasper inquired, standing beside Alice's small form. The woman hesitated to speak.

_It's so strange that she has her eyes closed._ Jasper thought before asking; "And you never told us your name."

The woman's brow furrowed again and she sighed, biting her lip. "I do not have one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I really hope this met your expectations and made you want to read more! :) I promise more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
